Conventional wireless networks typically include one or more wireless base stations to provide mobile communication devices access to a remote network such as the Internet.
One type of wireless base station is a so-called CBSD (Citizen Broadband Radio Service Device). Such a system uses one or more wireless channels allocated from a CBRS (Citizens Band Radio Service) to support communications with one or more mobile communication devices. Typically, one or more wireless channels is allocated to a base station by a SAS (Spectrum Access Service) to support communications with one or more mobile communication devices. For example, a base station can be configured to communicate with the SAS to receive notification of the wireless channel allocated for use. SAS communications as well as the data used by Mobile devices transmitted by the base station are transported over a respective Backhaul. User plane data, control plane data, Management traffic and communication with SAS carried over the Backhaul connection with the Radio base station.
Via a communication link such as a backhaul link between the base station and a remote network, the base station provides the one or more mobile communication devices access to a remote network. In other words, in an uplink direction, the base station forwards communications over a backhaul link to target recipients in the remote network. In a reverse direction, such as a downlink direction, the base station receives communications from the remote network over a backhaul link and wirelessly conveys received communications to respective target recipients.